Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Superman/Batman: Apocalypse is a 2010 direct-to-video animated superhero film based on the Superman/Batman comic storyline "The Supergirl from Krypton" and is a sequel to Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. The art style is partly based on that of Michael Turner, who penciled the Superman/Batman comic book arc. The film is the ninth in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies line released by Warner Premiere and Warner Bros. Animation and the first sequel in the line. It was released on September 28, 2010. The film stars Andre Braugher, Kevin Conroy, Tim Daly, and Summer Glau. Despite the title, the film focuses primarily on the introduction of Supergirl and her relationship with Superman; Batman plays only a supporting role. The two-disc special edition and Blu-ray also includes an animated short featuring Green Arrow. Plot Weeks after the events that led to Lex Luthor's arrest, the impeachment of his presidency, and Batman's success in saving the world from the impact of an arriving meteor, a spaceship lands in Gotham City Harbor and a young girl with no knowledge of English or any other human languages emerges. She accidentally causes all sorts of havoc with her Kryptonian-like powers until the Dark Knight exposes her to a piece of Kryptonite. With Superman's help, they discover that the girl is Kara Zor-El, the niece of Jor-El and Superman's biological cousin. While Superman welcomes Kara, teaches her English, and adjusts to society, Batman remains suspicious. Tipped off by Batman, Wonder Woman and Lyla ambush Clark Kent and Kara in a park and take Kara to Themyscira, on the basis that only there can she learn to control her powers. Superman reluctantly agrees, but still prefers to watch to Kara himself. Elsewhere, on the planet Apokolips, Darkseid learns of Kara's presence on Earth, and orders her to be captured and brought to Apokolips as a possible candidate to lead the Female Furies since the departure of Big Barda. While Batman and Superman are checking on Kara on Themyscira, a horde of Doomsday clones arrive from Apokolips. Superman, Wonder Woman and the Amazonian army fight them for a while until Superman vaporizes all of them with a single blast of his heat vision, but Batman discovers that Kara is missing, and Darkseid’s Omega Beams while trying to prevent her abduction have killed Lyla. Distraught, Superman vows to avenge her and save Kara. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman locate and recruit Barda to help them find their way on Apokolips. Once there, Superman tears his way to Darkseid's palace while Wonder Woman and Barda go through the sewers directly into the fighting arena, where Granny Goodness and the Female Furies ambush them. After a long fight, Granny and the Furies are subdued. Batman, meanwhile, makes his way underground and finds the Hell Spores, the source of the fire pits on Apokolips, and activates them. Superman encounters Darkseid, who sets the brainwashed Kara on him. Kara pummels Superman while Darkseid watches, until Batman confronts Darkseid and informs him that he has activated the Hell Spores, all of which will destroy Apokolips. He issues Darkseid an ultimatum: free Kara and promise to leave her alone, and Batman will deactivate the Spores. Intrigued, Darkseid admits his admiration for Batman's tactics. Acknowledging that neither Superman nor Wonder Woman has the "strength of character" to destroy an entire planet, Darkseid relents. Superman manages to defeat Kara, and Barda and Wonder Woman present Darkseid with the subdued Granny. Defeated, Darkseid allows them to leave Apokolips. With their lives normal again, Clark decides to take Kara to meet his adoptive parents in Smallville. However, Darkseid, who was waiting to kill Superman, ambushes them; he had promised to leave Kara alone, but not Superman or Earth. Darkseid’s Omega Beams hits Superman into orbits, leaving Kara to face the tyrant herself. A lengthy battle ensues with Kara (having received both Amazonian and Apokoliptian training) putting up a respectable fight, but Darkseid eventually overpowers her. Superman recovers and returns to Earth to confront Darkseid again. He gains the upper hand and pummels Darkseid using a combination of punches and heat vision at super speed. Darkseid grabs Superman and begins attacking him with Omega Beams. As Superman's skin starts to glow red hot from the assault, Kara uses Darkseid's Mother Box to activate a Boom Tube behind Darkseid. Superman uses the momentary distraction to his advantage and pushes Darkseid through. While Superman anticipates Darkseid's eventual return from Apokolips, Kara informs him that she changed the coordinates to a random spot in space, leaving Darkseid floating around frozen in ice. Having saved her cousin's life and found her place on Earth, Kara decides to use her powers to fight for altruism under the alias of Supergirl. She is met with applause by Wonder Woman, the Amazons, and finally, Batman. Superman and Supergirl then fly off to Metropolis. Cast * Tim Daly as Clark Kent / Superman * Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Summer Glau as Kara Zor-El / Supergirl * Andre Braugher as Darkseid * Susan Eisenberg as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Julianne Grossman as Big Barda * Edward Asner as Granny Goodness * Rachel Quaintance as Harbinger/Lyla, Artemis (uncredited) * Salli Saffioti as Gilotina, Mad Harriet (uncredited) * Andrea Romano as Stompa, News Anchor Vicki Vale (uncredited) * Jim Ward as Radio DJ, Cop (uncredited) * Dave Mitchell as Bearded Longshoreman * Greg Alan Williams as Terrified Longshoreman * John Cygan as Male Radio Caller, Gus (uncredited) * April Winchell as Female Radio Caller 1, Precious (uncredited) * Tara Strong as Female Radio Caller 2, Lashina (uncredited) Crew * Andrea Romano - Casting and Voice Director Reception The World's Finest said that it was "not something I'll be coming back to any time soon," and specifically targeted Andre Braugher's performance of Darkseid as lacking in any presence. Batman-on-Film gave the movie a D, the lowest grade they have given to a DC animated film. IGN gives the film a positive review with a score of 7 out of 10. The reviewer forgives the misleading title, recognising the story is all about "Supergirl of Krypton" and once you know what you're in for the story is not bad. Glau is praised for giving depth to what could have come across as whiny teenager, and her story is a complete journey but unfortunately the other characters are not given much to do. Home media Released direct-to-video, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse took in $2,622,752 in its first week and has earned $5,701,432. The Blu-ray presentation received an overall score of 8 out of 10 from IGN. References External links * * * Categoria:Superman Categoria:Batman